Face à la douleur
by Natswel
Summary: House vient de se faire opérer et se retrouve confronté à la certitude d'être infirme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En voulant au monde entier, il trouvera cependant un moyen d'évacuer cette rage...
1. Face à la douleur

Face à la douleur

Gregory House ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les refermer aussi sec, crispant tous les muscles de son corps et serrant les dents dans une tentative désespérée pour contrôler la douleur aiguë et lancinante qui irradiait sa jambe droite et venait de le faire sortir de son coma artificiel.

Son pouls ralentit sensiblement alors que son esprit encore embrumé par la morphine tentait d'analyser sa situation.

Il se trouvait dans une salle de réveil post-opératoire venant donc de subir une opération. Opération visant à lui rendre l'usage de sa jambe. Son quadriceps étant mort, il avait demandé à ce qu'on le « court circuite » afin de rétablir la circulation sanguine dans son muscle et ainsi le « ressusciter ». En prenant cette décision, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il risquait un arrêt du myocarde ou de graves problèmes dans d'autres organes. Et même si l'opération réussissait il devrait vivre dans la souffrance perpétuelle. Son muscle ne pouvant jamais entièrement guérir après de tels évènements. Mais tout valait mieux que de devenir un infirme. Un être inférieur ne suscitant que la pitié et l'envie de céder sa place dans le bus.

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, l'infirmière chargée de prendre en charge les patients réveillés tapait un document sur son ordinateur, sûrement un rapport de sortie, et ne s'était pas encore rendue compte du réveil de House. Profitant de son court moment de liberté – car il savait bien qu'après, on ne le laisserait pas seul bien longtemps – il voulut observer le résultat de l'opération. Soulevant le tissus recouvrant sa jambe, il fut frappé d'effroi. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu: on lui avait retiré le muscle mort au lieu de lui rendre vie, une intervention beaucoup moins risquée, certes, mais ayant pour conséquence irrémédiable la perte de l'usage de sa jambe. Il allait devenir un infirme. Non, il en était déjà un. Il était un homme destiné à boiter et à se déplacer avec une canne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Quelle connerie! il ne croyait pas au destin ni à aucune autre entité qui aurait le pouvoir de contrôler son comportement. Mais destin et être supérieur ou non, les faits étaient les faits: il ne serait plus jamais capable de marcher correctement.

Une telle chose n'aurait jamais due arriver. Il avait explicitement demandé à ce qu'on ne lui retire pas son muscle. C'était sa décision et personne n'aurait osé le contredire. Personne. Non, c'était faux. Quel idiot il faisait! Il savait ce qui s'était passé... Stacy, sa partenaire, trop inquiète avait préféré le voir infirme plutôt que de courir le risque de le voir mort.

Rendu presque fou par la conclusion de la trahison de celle qu'il aimait et la douleur – autant physique que morale – prenant le pas sur sa raison, il se mit à pousser un hurlement de haine contre Stacy, contre les évènements, contre sa vie future et contre le monde entier. L'infirmière croyant plus ou moins justement que sa jambe le faisait trop horriblement souffrir, elle augmenta considérablement la dose de morphine dans son sang, le rendant inconscient.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il émergeait une deuxième fois de l'état d'inconscience, il la vit, soucieuse, assise à ses côtés, lisant son dossier médical. Il hésita une fraction de seconde sur la marche à suivre: lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et passer l'éponge sur toute cette histoire au risque de laisser une amertume douce amère le ronger lui puis eux, au risque de regretter éternellement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de s'affirmer et de lui hurler sa rage pourtant justifiée ou lui reprocher qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote, lui hurler dessus et l'accabler de sa condition d'infime évacuant cette rage, cette haine et ce dégoût que la vie lui inspirait, qu'il s'inspirait. Sentant son sang bouillonner dans ses veines il savait qu'il avait besoin que toute cette rage sorte, qu'elle le quitte il choisit donc la seconde option.

Malgré tout, au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça: elle l'aimait et préférait un Gregory House ayant des difficultés à marcher plutôt qu'un Gregory House mort, obligé de rester à l'hôpital pour cause de séquelles graves ou simplement transformé en légume. Et il aurait dû l'admettre, lui aussi. Mais il ne se l'admettait pas, il préférait croire que sans son intervention, aucune complication ne serait apparue.

- Stacy tu...

La jeune femme releva la tête, le visage soudain rayonnant.

- Greg! Le coupa-t-elle.

- ... n'es qu'une idiote.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Stacy, la joie faisant place l'incompréhension.

- Une idiote doublée d'une égoïste.

Et elle comprit.

- Greg, je...

- Quoi? Ton fantasme de toujours c'est de te faire un infirme? Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire et j'aurai fait semblant de boiter pour venir jusqu'au lit. La coupa-t-il à son tour.

La noiraude ne sut que répondre. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Durant cette conversation, elle ne faisait office que de bouc émissaire.

- Greg, si j'ai fait ça c'est uniquement...

- ...pour me faire chier. Compléta-t-il.

- Non, j'ai fait ce que je croyais juste, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu aurais pu avoir des séquelles House.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision contre ma volonté Stacy. Il s'agit de ma vie.

- Mais je fais partie de ta vie House. Et j'avais peur pour toi. Tu avais moins d'une chance sur dix de t'en sortir.

- C'était ma jambe Stacy! Et les statistiques que tu affectionnes tant n'auraient pas comptées au moment où je serais sorti du bloc indemne.

- SI tu étais sorti du bloc indemne.

- C'est ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas comme toujours voulu tout contrôler! Hurla-t-il.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne pouvait néanmoins rester insensible à ses propos.

- Tu m'exaspères House, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- C'est un code pour « je vais briser l'existence d'autres personnes à jamais » ?

- Tu m'emmerdes House. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai eu raison de faire ça, sauf que tu es trop fier pour me remercier. Lui cria-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Oh pardon! Merci Stacy ma chérie de m'avoir retiré ce muscle qui pesait au combien lourdement sur le reste de ma jambe! Lança-t-il théâtralement alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Il se retrouva seul. Seul avec sa rage. Elle n'était pas partie. Son altercation avec Stacy n'avait fait que l'attiser. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il décida de se lever. Refusant d'écouter son bon sens.

Il passa ses mains sous sa jambe diminué avant de la soulever et de la déposer par terre.

L'action ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, pourtant, il eut pleinement le temps de ressentir mille morts le déchiqueter de l'intérieur. Il augmenta la dose de morphine, avant de se lever, s'accrochant à son pieds à perfusion. Enfin debout mais mal assuré, il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de déambuler dans les couloirs. Quand il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait jusqu'au bout.

Boitant, il se retrouva bientôt devant la chambre d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Un condamné. Un cancéreux. Il avait déjà commencé la chimiothérapie, son absence totale de cheveux en témoignait. Et là, il dormait, sûrement à bout de force vu le traitement qu'il subissait.

Soudain, House prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul: deux médecins non loin de lui discutaient. Tendant l'oreille il entendit qu'ils parlaient de ce patient, chacun faisant part de son désarroi et de son incompréhension à l'autre. En effet, l'enfant avait tous les symptômes d'un cancéreux, sans en être un.

House soupira en les entendant s'éloigner. Règle numéro une: en traitant les symptômes d'un patient, on ne le guérit pas, on le maintient temporairement en vie, c'est la maladie qu'il faut traiter.

Intrigué, il remarqua des papiers posés sur la table de chevet. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il pensait, mais ça valait le coup de vérifier. Atteignant son objectif, il sourit intérieurement. « Bingo, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son dossier médical. » Feuilletant le document, il tomba sur un rapport indiquant que cinq patients avaient reçu il y a trois ans de cela une greffe d'un même donneur. Cinq patients présentant les mêmes symptômes semblant indiquer un cancer. Quatre étaient morts, un seul vivait encore. Et House se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Il l'observa un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce paradoxe en apparence. Comment était-ce possible? Le garçon avait tous les signes d'un cancer mais sans en avoir un. Impossible. Non, pas impossible puisque la preuve vivante – du moins pour le moment – respirait à côté de lui. Un cancer est un cancer. Sinon, rien n'est rien. Une lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. Et tout devient n'importe quoi. Il savait! L'enfant avait un cancer sans avoir un cancer. Un non-sens à première vue. Sauf si... son patient avait un problème au cerveau mais ce n'était pas du cerveau! La greffe contenait des cellules cancéreuses, cellules qui peuvent devenir ce qu'elles veulent. Ainsi elles avaient partiellement l'air d'être à leur place, partiellement car elles ne faisaient pas le travail qu'on attendait d'elles. Et la chimio semblait marcher parce que ses cellules étaient cancéreuses après tout. Mais ce qu'il fallait, c'était lui retirer les cellules cancéreuses en allant directement dans son cerveau.

Sortant de la chambre tel un enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer le départ prochain pour Disneyland Paris, il retrouva les deux médecins et leur expliqua le problème. Sceptiques au début, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence et accepter sa théorie quand sa prédiction se révéla exacte: le patient flanchait, le temporairement arrivait à terme suivant la règle numéro une.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine séance de rééducation, il passa devant la chambre du garçon et l'y vit lui et ses parents, heureux, remerciant les deux médecins. Médecins qui, quand ils l'aperçurent, hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- M. House? Appela la physiothérapeute.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté et se remit en marche.

Il avait résolu l'énigme.

Il venait de sauver une vie.

Et sa rage avait totalement disparu.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu :)

NB: Le cas traité est inspiré de l'épisode 2 de la saison 5.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. House MD est à la FOX.

Spoiler: La série n'a pas encore commencé.

Pairing: Gregory House et Stacy Warner

Rating: T


End file.
